Dullahan
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011)': Yuuna Bai was an inhabitant of Outworld, she lived in a town called Deraneus with her mother, Xiao Yuu Bai an warrior remarkable Cryomancer. Yuuna could never meet her father but she knew that someday she was going to meet him, but all in due time. Yuuna unlike her mother, she does not control well her powers cryokinetic. But despite that, Yuuna was an expert in close combat with or without weapons. But time later, Yuuna with her mother and her town Deraneus suffered a fatal destiny, everyone were massacred by an unknown army. Yuuna was beheaded in combat. She was later revived by the sorcerer Quan Chi in the Netherrealm, he talked about what happened, her town Deraneus was completely wiped out by an army commanded by Shao Kahn, Emperor of Outworld. Yuuna could not understand why, Deraneus never had any conflict with the emperor, her doubts were answered when Quan Chi told that all Cryomancers of Outworld were being exterminated because Shao Kahn feared of their abilities and that someday they will turn against him. Yunna was angry about that. Quan Chi offered her a deal, if she would join his army, could get revenge against the emperor, Yunna accept without thinking twice. Now, Yunna became Quan Chi's Assasin, and is now she called by the name that we all know now, Dullahan. With the magic of Quan Chi, strength of Dullahan increase and because of that, she could now control her cryokinetic skills perfectly. *'Mortal Kombat X:' Dullahan had served the sorcerer Quan Chi as his assassin for many years. After being released from control Chi Quan in defeating Shinnok in the hands of Raiden and his Champions Earthrealmers, Dullahan was brought to the Special Forces and was there under surveillance. At some point, Dullahan began to help S.F giving all the information she knew about Quan Chi and his army. Dullahan had seen this opportunity as a good option to start from scratch and to forget all the mistakes she had committed while under the control of the sorcerer. It had been a long time, but Dullahan managed to win the confidence of all in the S.F including the General Sonya Blade, though it was not easy as many in the Special Forces did not trust her, they were aware of what was actually Dullahan and what it once was. Currently, she is part of the team of Cassie Cage, Kung Jin, Takeda Takahashi and Jacqui Briggs, to help protect Earthrealm from future conflicts. Without the magic of Quan Chi, she no longer had good control with her cryokinetic skills. so she started to receive training Grandmaster Sub-Zero so she can better control her skills. Endings *'Mortal Kombat (2011): '"Despite having defeated and killed Shao Kahn, Dullahan not felt satisfied, she felt that something was not as it should be. Walking among the ruins of her town Deraneus, Dullahan met the thunder god Raiden, he revealed to her the truth of her death and what happened with her town. The real culprit of all was Quan Chi, the sorcerer had ordered his army to end Deraneus. Dullahan was only used by the sorcerer to do his dirty work. Enraged, Dullahan killed the sorcerer, but for killing Quan Chi and without his magic, the strength of Dullahan decreased. But despite that, she had finally avenged her death and that of her town Deraneus. Dullahan disappeared into the shadows of Outworld." Storyline (soon) Appearance Dullahan is high and very pale. Her eyes are blue-green with purple around the pupils. She wears a mask covering the lower half of her face, the top of your clothing is black and dark gray on a black, brown and red corset. Her pants are dark gray together with a brown belt with a gold buckle, use a long socks to half their thighs and boots dark brown. She has tattooed on her shoulders number four in roman numerals. Variations Vendetta: '''Dullahan gets the ability to teleport. has a bandana tied around her neck. '''Kold Demon: '''Dullahan can freeze her arms and legs to cause more damage to her opponent. Has ice horns on her head. '''Khukuri: '''Dullahan uses her Kukris to stab and rip her opponent, and others unique attacks with her Kukris. Has two Nepalese Kukries holstered behind her waist, she is also unmasked. Combat characteristics (soon) Signature Moves '''Ice Ball: throws hard an ice ball to the opponent. Frozen Face: '''Dullahan freezes the opponent's face. ' '''Stunned:' Dullahan hits her opponent's throart with her elbow, the opponent is stunned for a few moments. Icebreaker: Dullahan breaks an ice ball on the opponent's head. Kold Smoke: Dullahan releases a cold smoke from her mouth and quickly freezes the opponent. Knee Strike: Dullahan grabs her opponent and gives them a strong kneed in the stomach. Night Night: Dullahan does a full backflip and hits her opponent with both feet. *'Get Down!: '''Dullahan grabs her opponent in mid air, and throws them down on the ground. '''In Your Face:' Dullahan grabs her opponent, tackles them to the ground and then hits them in the face with a ball of ice before getting off of them. *'Broken Face:' Dullahan breaks the ice ball on the opponent's face. Only Vendetta Variation Confusing Teleport: Dullahan teleports to the other side of the screen and punches her opponent from behind. Broken Arms: Dullahan teleports and appears behind the opponent, grabs both arms, pulling them back and breaks. Only Kold Demon Variation Frozen Arms: Dullahan freezes her arms to cause more damage to the opponent. Frozen Legs: Dullahan freezes her legs to cause more damage to the opponent. Ice Blade: Dullahan slams her ice sword down on the opponent's shoulder and drags the blade back. Ice Blade Toss: Dullahan throws her ice sword vertically towards her opponent. Ice Trap: Dullahan throws a small ball of ice on the ground. If the opponent steps onto it, they legs will freeze quickly. Only Khukuri Variation Chop-Chop: Dullahan grabs and stabs the opponent's chest with her Kukris It's High Noon: Dullahan leaps onto her opponent's chest and stabs on their shoulders until they fall down and then rolls off them. Kukri Toss: Dullahan throws one of the kukries sheathed behind her waist. *'Double Kukri:' Dullahan can throw two kukris. The second kukri can be delayed. Air Kukri: Dullahan throws a Kukri in the air. This has straight and diagonal commands. *'Double Air Kukri:' allows her to throw two kukris at a time. X-Ray - Breaking Bad: '''After stun the opponent with a kick in the lower jaw. Dullahan teleports then appear behind the opponent and gives a strong blow to the back, breaking their spine. Later, she returns to teleport and appear in front of the opponent to break an ice ball in the head, breaking their skull. (MK 2011) '''X-Ray - You are not so fearsome: '''After stun the opponent with a kick in the lower jaw. Dullahan strongly hits them on the head with a ball of ice, breaking their skull. Then, she punches them in the face with ice ball, breaking their skull even more. When the opponent falls to the ground face down and try to get up, Dullahan tramples their back, crushing their spine. (MKX) Other Moves '''Stay Down: Dullahan runs behind her opponent and around them waist with her arms, then she lifted and dropped back. Letting the nape of the opponent from hitting the ground. Fatalities Ice Stalagmite: Dullahan uppercuts the opponent into the air, immediately freezes the ground to form an Ice Stalagmite and the opponent is pierced by it upon falling down. (MK 2011) Head Kold: '''Dullahan freezes all the head of her opponent before wrest with the spine, the body of the victim falls to the ground. Finally, she looks for a moment frozen head of her opponent and then throw it to the ground breaking it into many pieces. (MKX) '''Mercilessly:' '''Dullahan uses her Ice Sword and stabs through the abdomen of the opponent, lifting it into the air before dropping to his knees. Finally she cut vertically torso of her victim. (MKX) Other Finishers *'Brutality #1 - Dum Dee Dum: When Dullahan performs her '''Icebreaker, the opponent's head explodes. (MKX) * Brutality #2 - Kill Pop: '''When Dullahan performs her '''Stay Down, the opponent's head explodes on impact with the ground. (MKX) * Brutality #3 - Catch This: Dullahan throws her ice sword at the opponent, which then lodges into the opponent's chest, killing them. (Kold Demon Variation) * Brutality #4 - Bleeding Out: When Dullahan performs her Kukri Toss, she throws a kukri to the opponent's chest. the opponent falls dead to the ground and spilling blood. (Khukuri Variation) * Brutality #5 - (soon) (coming soon) Quotes Mirror Dullahan: *"What is this?" (Guess you're my bad copy.) "No, you are MY bad copy." *"What are you? (Looks like Shang Tsung didn't waste time.) "This will end quickly." *"What are you?" (I came to kill you.) "Not if I kill you first." *"Sister?" (You and I are not sisters…) "Then I won't regret what I'll do now." Cassie Cage: *"Sometimes I think you're a bit immature." (And I think I was sent here to kick your ass.) "Don't go crying when you won't." *(Show me what you got.) "I'll make you suffer!" (Come on and try it frozen butt.) *"Ready for a beat down, Cage?" (I'll leave you a fresh boat print on your face.) "Not on your best day." *"What's going on Dullie?" (It's time I hit the road.) "Those that betray won't see the light of day." Takeda Takahashi: *"What do you want?" (This will only take a second.) "Better be important, kid…" *(You were born from Outworld, but came back from the Netherrealm.) "Long story." (Then this is where your story ends.) *"Mr. Takahashi." (Ms. Bai.) "Enough with the formalities, let's go." *(You face a Shirai Ryu warrior.) "I only see a child." (Well this "child" will defeat you in seconds) Jacqui Briggs: *"Daughter of Jax." (In that you are correct.) "Let's see if you're as tough as him." *(We only want to help you.) "No one can, understand." (Negative grouch) *"Miss Briggs." (Need anything?) "To break your face." *(Hey Dullie.) "Let's go Briggs, show me what you got." (A couple of punches it is then) Kung Jin: *"Jin?" ( Want to train for a while?) "You know my answer." *(Dullahan.) "Out of my way Shaolin." (You gotta get through me first.) *"Are you afraid?" (Nah, not really…) "That's what they always say." *(Let me help you.) "Quite a gentleman for a thief." (I may have been a thief, but doesn't mean I have no moral.) Erron Black: *"What do you want Black?" (Here to strike you a deal in joining us.) "Thank you but I don't think so." *(What are you doing here?) "What I do doesn't concern you." (Then you leave me no choice.) *"Black…" (Outworld is your real home. Why are you in Earthrealm?) "Look who's talking." *(You're a beauty.) "Flattery will get you nowhere." (Then prepare to eat lead.) *"Mind if you quit looking at me?" (Nothing personal, I just don't trust you.) "And I don't trust in morons." *(Ladies first.) "So NOW you decide to be a gentleman?" (got nothing to lose.) Ferra/Torr: *"Ferra and Torr." (Pretty eyes! Want them on a plate!) "I'm afraid not today child." *(Snow woman) "What do you want?" (We want play!) *"And I thought I've seen you before." (You see too much! Ferra want your eyes!) "No little lady, I'll be using them." *(Snow woman!) "I will freeze you and your pet." (Torr squish snow woman's head!) D'vorah: *"D'vorah." (You fell right into this one's trap.) "That's what you think." *(This one will show you its abilities.) "You'll die before trying repugnant insect." (You will be easy prey.) *"The insect lady." (The hive hungers for you.) "They won't be hungry for long." *(Dullahan…) "Kytinn disgust me." (You'll die devoured by one) Rertile: *"Reptile." ( I will tear at your flesh.) "Wanna see you try it lizard breath." *(Demon…) "Little tadpole child." (Your life ends here!" *"What do you want Reptile?" (The Kahn wants you to join us.) "Thanks… but nope." *(I will finish you easily.) "Stop babbling nonsense little tadpole." (You risk your life by mocking me!) Ermac: *"Ermac." (You will serve the emperor.) "Forget it." *(You betray Outworld?) "I chose my own path." (Traitors deserve death) *"What do you want?" (Your soul will join our collective.) "Joining is not my thing" *(You will feel the wrath of Shao Kahn!) "Shao Kahn isn't here, you don't need to follow his orders." (The emperor is within us.) Kotal Kahn: *"Kotal Kahn…" (You come here to desist me?) "No, I come here to end you." *(Join me or die.) "Don't like being tied to anyone." (Then you choose death.) *"Emperor Kotal Kahn." (The cryomancer demon of the snow.) "Ready? Let us start." *(You betray Outworld, your real home?) "Mind your own business!" (You are a traitorous disgrace.) *"Emperor." (You come to join me?) "Start by winning my trust then…" Quan Chi: *"This will end here." (Only one of us will die.) "That will be you." *(Dearest Dullahan.) "Your life ends here. (Let us see then.) *"It's your fault Kuai Liang's brother is no longer here." (Your relationship with Noob Saibot had been too close than I predicted.) "Quit your bullshit or I'll freeze your face off!" *(I helped you, and this is how you repay me?) "You never helped me sorcerer, you made me your slave." (You will pay dearly for your treachery.) Kano: *"Kano." (Hello Dullie. you, me. think about it.) "Afraid you're not my type. " *(Look who's here!) "Asshole…" (Let's mess up your hair a bit.) *"I will freeze your damn face." (We haven't started the fun yet love.) "Now I shall dirty my hands with your blood instead." *(Dullahan.) "Get out of here Kano." (Alright love, but you're coming with me.) Johnny Cage: *"Not now Cage!" (It's the only way to get to know each other~) "'fraid you're not my type…" *(You and I maybe?) "Dammit… not even in your dreams." (Fighting it is…) *"Mr. Cage." (Ready for a date, dear Dullie?) "Sometimes I regret our alliance…" *('Sup Snow White.) "Is that the best you come up with?" (Well, at least I didn't call you the headless horseman.) Sonya Blade: *"Who are you?" (I'm General Sonya Blade.) "Doesn't surprise me..." *(You can't be here Yuuna.) "Don't you think you're a little too old for this?" (Spending a little too much time with Cassie and Johnny?) *"General Blade." (I don't have time for this Yuuna.) "Relax, this will be over quickly." *(Something happens?) "How should I call you? Mrs Cage?" (I don't have time for this.) Other: (coming soon) Additional Details (soon) Gallery Mortal Kombat Dullahan.png|Dullahan's Standard Outfit. Dullahan's nepalese kukris.jpg|Nepalese Kukris Dullahan vs Erron Black.png|Dullahan vs Erron Black (art by Raccamagoocus on deviantart) Standard Outfit on MK9, Tournament Outfit on MKX.png|Dullahan's Tournament Outfit. Demon Cryomancer Dullahan.png|Her "Demon Cryomancer" skin